DataCrime (Plot)
A DataCrime is one of the possible Plots in a game of Covert Action. A somewhat common plot, the DataCrime is also one of the simplest plots in the game. Its structure is mostly linear, the Participants take a long time to go into hiding, it is easy to delay the plot with Confiscations, and there's plenty of time to catch the Mastermind. General Plot Overview In a DataCrime plot, 6 participants attempt to hack into a key mainframe computer to steal sensitive information which would help them in future missions. This is performed loosely in four general steps: The plot begins with several participants planning the operation and getting in touch with some of the other participants. In the next step, a Board Shark acquires a set of recent passwords for the target mainframe. They are delivered by Messenger to the Hacker who will use them to hack that mainframe. In the meantime, a Paymaster acquires a payoff which he delivers to yet another Courier - this money is later used to pay the Hacker for his efforts. In the third step, the Hacker commits the Primary Crime by hacking into the target mainframe and acquiring a disk containing sensitive data. In the final step, the data disk is delivered by Messenger directly to the Mastermind. The Hacker receives payment for his trouble via the other Courier. Mission Sets The DataCrime plot occurs as part of four different Mission Sets: * Broken Arrow * Freedom Games Strike * Stealth Fighter Heist * Trade Show Strike The DataCrime may occur either first or second in the sequence in any of these Mission Sets. However, it is most likely to be the first mission of each set. It will never be the third and final mission of any set. Participants Items During a DataCrime plot, three items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. Activation During this stage, the Organizers activate one and contact nearly everyone else involved in the plot. By this point, the Planner has completed his mission. He will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. The Planner's second message (to the Hacker) tends to be sent during the second part of the mission rather than the first - giving you more time to observe and apprehend him. However, the exact timing changes from mission to mission, depending both on random chance and on Max's actions. Acquisitions During this stage, two Minor Crimes are committed, to acquire the Passwords and Payoff. These items travel by Couriers to the Hacker. One item - the Passwords - reaches the Hacker before the stage is completed, and will assist him in perpetrating the Primary Crime. .|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL NewsNet) Someone has stolen a set of current password disks for the . All agents are advised to change their passwords."}} .|"I borrowed these password disks from the ."}} .|"These password disks should allow unrestricted access to the ."}} .|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL BankWatch) A large quantity of cash has been withdrawn from in . This transaction appears quite suspicious."}} .|"These funds are to be delivered to our special operative on this project."}} By this point, the Paymaster, Board Shark and Messenger have fulfilled their mission and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Execution .|"BULLETIN: (InterPol NewsNet) We suspect unauthorized access to data files containing . Network security is being improved."}} No participants complete their missions at this stage. Resolution In this stage, the Data Disk''' Item''' is delivered to the Mastermind by Messenger. This is the only time that the Mastermind is contacted at all during this plot. Also, the Hacker receives the Payoff for his part in the plot. .|"Those passwords worked like a charm. I downloaded the onto these disks."}} .|"Mastermind, here is the data you requested."}} .|"These funds should compensate you for your trouble."}} At this point all participants have completed their missions, and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: The highest final score possible for this mission is 1350, before applying Difficulty multipliers. Category:Plots